Everybody Loves Candy
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Ruby Cassandra Valravn - better known as Candy - just transferred to Sweet Amoris High. What will it be like, to finally be around people who accept her for who she is? To finally have boys that like her oddities and quirkiness? She'll find out eventually. A/N: Follows outline of the game but doesn't use similar conversation.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own My Candy Love.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Ruby Cassandra Valravn, was a very misunderstood teenager. She had mixed interests. Where most people tended to uphold one philosophy, one belief, one style of clothing, one preferred genre of music and so many other things, her tastes varied.

Ruby, preferably known as _Candy_ by her friends, was eclectic.

She liked a lot of music. Jazz, Pop, Rock, R&amp;B, Rap, Classical, Punk, Heavy Metal..etc..the list wet on and on. Her playlist was so varied, people wondered what was wrong when the song suddenly went from 'Beat It' to 'Master of Puppets' and even to 'My Heart Will Go On'. She adamantly refused to create other playlists, claiming that she liked all the variety. And it was _her_ list, so other people's opinions didn't matter.

Her fashion sense was very _different_. From goth to bohemian, casual to ritzy and everything possibly in between. Even cosplaying on random days. Her outfit for the day always depended on her mood and how she felt. This included make-up(if she even wore any), jewelry, and hair products, including wigs.

Candy defied all preconceptions and proudly stood in her own corner. She did not want to conform to the ideas of picking only one thing. She liked everything and would continue in her already set ways.

Candy was even willing to try food from other countries. So far, she was loving Mexican and Japanese and was swiftly moving onto German dishes. She was a sporadic eater.

She was one of eight daughters. The youngest in fact. One more year and she'd be able to go to university like her siblings. One more year of school left. One more year with the people who insisted upon naming her after an ugly gemstone. Yes, she said ugly. She'd always hated it for some reason. Probably because her sisters all received the cool gemstone names.

From Candy on up, her sisters were just named better. In order from youngest to oldest it went; Ruby, Sapphire, Inca, Jasper, Emeraldine, Topaz, Aquamarine and finally ending with Jade. Compared to all the others, Ruby just seemed so _boring _out of the names so she demanded to be called 'Candy' in recompense for their terrible naming abilities regarding their youngest. It particularly irked her when people decided to call her, 'Roobs'. What a horrible nickname!

In the Valravn family, everyone had their own niche. Everyone but Candy.

Sapphire was bubbly and happy all the time. Jade was level headed and nothing could break her perfect emotionless mask unless she wanted it to. Jasper was sensitive. Aquamarine was always looking to help people. Each of them had something they embodied, but not Candy. She was so out of the norm, she didn't seem to fit in. Her goth sister Topaz, hated how she could gladly wear black on day and flounce around in hot pink the next. Topaz had an attitude problem though, so it wasn't really shocking. Inca was bisexual and damn proud of it and Emeraldine was just the voice of reason.

Candy liked everything and let her feelings choose what she wore and listened to and ate that day. She didn't have a niche like everyone else. She did have a Fortress of Solitude though. So while everyone else had spots around the house dedicated to their interests. Places that weren't their bedrooms of course, she was stuck with nowhere, because she wanted to be someplace one day and go somewhere else the next.

Pearl Valravn, her mother, didn't seem to understand her dilemma. Wilhelm Valravn, her father, understood better than most though he was still tripped up by her ever fluctuating interests. Still, he _tried _to _support _her interests and so long as she continued to do perfectly in school and keep her chores up, he didn't care what she ate, what she listened to or what she watched. And most of the time he cared very little for what she wore, though she had never been one for flaunting too much skin in the first place, so he didn't have to worry. His only demands were 'no half shirts', no alcohol, and no smoking of anything. Easy to comply with since she hated such things anyway. He really understood her best.

Candy's Fortress was like a melting pot with so many things that would seem to throw it all off. From Harry Potter and Twilight, to Yu Gi Oh and Bleach, over to Edgar Allen Poe and Charles Dickens and back over to Star Wars and Star Trek(two different things by the way). Paraphernalia that just didn't seem to match at all, was posted on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, displayed on her clothing, and so many other decorations she had.

Metallica and Eminem, Buono and ON/OFF, Shakira and Tim McGraw, Andrea Bocelli and SNSD, her music was all over the place!

She was a proud anime fan, but also a 'geek' when it came to Sherlock, Doctor Who and Harry Potter. Pfft! As if. So she had her own TARDIS wardrobe filled with tailored Belstaff coats and blue scarves and had a life size model Firebolt that was encased alongside a Lightsaber replica. So what? She also had her own J.A.R.V.I.S. and a mini fridge full of Yoohoo and Pocky. But that was her expressing her interests.

Many people would claim Bipolar Disorder or even ADD, Aspergers, or ADHD, but _noooooo_. She was just varied. These days it was hard to have multiple interests without being labeled as some sort of disabled or disease ridden creature. Being bored and having ADD were two different things.

She thought about it all as she dressed for the day. New school. New annoying twits, probably. How would they handle her? Would she be the odd man out again because she didn't want to be a part of the cliques? Most likely. It always happened.

She sighed as she slipped on a mauve dress shirt with a black blazer and the matching slacks. She was feeling Sherlockian today. And so, in respect to the world's only consulting detective, she'd pay homage on her first day by dressing like him. May the Cumberbitches ever froth at the mouth in jealousy. Heh heh heh.

She chose to forgo a handbag for the day, slipping her cellphone, keys, wallet, and a bottle of water into her pockets.

Making sure everything was turned off, she closed the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to enter her personal space. She hated that.

Her mother was very emotional. She wanted to drive her to school on 'her first day!'. Candy stated very clearly that she owned her own vehicle that they paid insurance on so long as she got good grades. She could drive and find everything on her own. It wasn't hard.

Pearl pouted and Wilhelm wished her good luck.

Sweet Amoris High was humorous. Was it the high school of love or something?

She parked her car - 2010 Toyota Prius (XW30), black - and strolled through the open courtyard and into the building, looking around with interest. It's didn't look trashy and was rather clean. Better than her last school. Only the bathroom would really tell though. Bathrooms and kitchens could say a lot about a place.

She looked around a bit and nearly bumped into a blonde as she made to enter a doorway.

"Sorry," she frowned, not liking how blind she had been.

"It's alright, I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings and not read papers while walking," he smiled brightly. He teeth seemed to gleam.

She took in his appearance. White dress shirt, blue tie and khaki colored pants. In his arms was a large brown binder. She looked him over, spotting the words on the binder rather quickly.

**Student Fee Records.**

"Are you the Student Body President?"

His eyes - amber in color - widened. "Yes. You are the new student, Ruby, correct?" He asked after checking the binder.

"Yes. My mother told me the principal suggested that I see you to double check if everything was handled properly or if I maybe missed something important."

He nodded, staring down at the binder, "Yes. You forgot this one paper. It needs both of your parents' signatures, as well as admittance fee and student ID, which can be done in town at Mr. D's Dollar Shop."

He handed a paper over.

"So this may take a while, am I expected to start actual class today even after getting all of this situated?" she asked, staring at the appear.

"No, you'll have today to familiarize yourself with the campus and see what you might be interested in," he smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Nathaniel," he held out his hand and she shook it. He was nice, but for how long?

"Hopefully I'll finish this soon. Thanks for the help."

She nodded to him and turned around, going back the way she came.

Out in the courtyard, she noticed someone staring at her. Red hair, lots of black clothing and a leather jacket. She had to admit, he was rather good looking, but looked an asshole. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hi."

He cocked a brow.

"What do you want?"

"The skull on your shirt reminds me of something," she said, staring down at the emblem.

"Something from one of your cartoons?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"I don't watch cartoons, I watch anime. Big difference. As for the shirt, that's for the band, Skull Play, isn't it?"

She really enjoyed the shock on his face. "Yeah, I'm surprised you know that."

"Eclectic. Do you know how much the enrollment fee is?"

"Twenty-five dollars. The photobooth that does the IDs is found next to the large supermarket in town."

"Thanks. I'm Candy."

"'Candy'?" he quirked a brow, looking amused.

"Ruby Cassandra in mixed simplified terms. I hate my name."

"I'm Castiel. Try not to be annoying like most of the other students and we'll get along fine."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, most likely."

She turned right around and waltzed over to the parking lot.

On the way to the store, she rolled her eyes at how annoying the whole process was. Picture obtained an hour later.

She went home, had her parents sign the damn paper and went back to the school. It was nearing noon and she found Nathaniel in the Student Council room.

"Here you are," she handed the money, copy of the ID and the paper over.

"That was fast. Most don't bother until the end of the school day," he smiled. "Thank you for being punctual."

"No problem. I'm going to check out the grounds now."

"Have fun!" he called as she walked away.

She found Castiel by the greenhouse in the garden, leaning against the fence.

"What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Looking around for now. I'm trying to find a bathroom. My analysis won't be complete until I see the state of the lavatory."

He stared for a moment, before shrugging. "Inside, four doors down the hall and to your left. The sign says 'Females'."

"Thanks."

The bathroom was immaculate. She nodded and whipped out her cell, leaving a small update on her Tumblr account about the school being legit and not shitty. It was a good day.

* * *

The next morning, she was feeling wiggish. Meaning she was wearing a wig that matched her outfit. Black bob with black leather. Topaz would riot.

Homeroom was rather easygoing.

English was the first class. Candy never understood why teachers made students stand up and introduce themselves. Couldn't people just get to know one another on their own?

"Hi. I'm Ruby Cassandra Valravn. I prefer to be called _Candy _because I hate my name. I have varied interests."

Castiel and Nathaniel were both in her class. Nathaniel was up front close to the teacher's desk while Castiel sat in the back, leaning back in his chair without a care in the world. Both watched her every move. She felt like she was at some sort of talent show or beauty pageant.

And the day was pretty much like that. What was cool though, was the study hall at the end of the day. If you finished your homework for the day, you handed it in to the correct teacher and you could sign yourself out! Awesome!

"So what happened to your hair?"

This came from Castiel who appeared just as she was getting into her vehicle.

"Wig today. Probably a wig tomorrow, I'm not too sure yet. It all depends on how I'm feeling in the morning."

She slid into the driver's seat and cracked her neck.

"See you later," she waved before putting the key in the ignition.

Even as she drove away, she knew he was watching. But why?

**A/N: First chapter is done!**

**Candy is very wealthy and does get paid an allowance and gets to keep her nice things, so long as she gets perfect grades, follows her father's rules and does her chores, so she is not a spoiled brat. If she wants something, criteria must be met. **

**How was it? Let me know!**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
